


Get In The Van (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Kidnapping, M/M, Pedophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael and Vector are two orphan kids and they are heading to school one day when their nanny don thousand warns them about the wonders of kidnapping, Vector doesn't care and goes about his day but what happens when the two kids run into two of the people they were warned about? It changes their lives forever, sending them on a spiraling road to addiction and  sexual encounters. But can one of the kidnappers keep all this under wraps with his boyfriend on top of all of this? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In The Van (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags will be added as story progress on enjoy this thank you

“Vector and Mizael be careful on your way to school,” Don thousand, the watcher of all the orphaned kids said. “Yes nanny Don!” Mizael told him and Vector replied “Why?”

Don Thousand informed them that there had been a kidnaper on the loose; Vector didn’t believe that a kidnapper could ever kidnap them. “Yeah ok! I’ll protect my loser brother!” they were not exactly brothers but they were close enough that it felt like it.

“Have fun at school Vec and Miza.” Don told them and Vector and Mizael put on their backpacks and walked out the door. “Hey lets go the long way and throw rock at ducks.” Vector told Mizael but Mizael did not think that was a good idea. “But Vec, Don said..”

“Who cares what nanny Don said?! Are you being a baby again Miza?” Vector asked and Mizael said no and kicked Vector in the little shin and followed him. “Fine,” he sighed.

Vector cheerfully took Mizael’s hand and they began walking down the stoned path, there were a lot of trees, Mizael sighed, “Are we even going to get to school this way?”

“Who cares? Let us ditch!” Vector said and finally saw the little ducks and picked up a bunch of rocks and started throwing them at the ducks. “Vector I want to see Durbe.”

“Wah, wah, wah! Whine, whine Mizael, shut up and throw rocks at ducks!” Vector told him angrily as he threw rocks at the ducks some more. “Vector…” Mizael could never understand how he could find enjoyment in throwing stuff at poor creatures.

“Vector we should get to school..” He got tired of watching Vector hurt the poor ducks, they had swam away already but Vector had tried to swim after them, Mizael had to pull him out. “Fine god it isn’t like anyone cares if we’re there!”

“Nobody cares about YOU Vector but they care about me!” Mizael yelled back at him, Vector froze and punched Mizael and a stream of blood was coursing down Mizael’s cheek from the impact of the punch. “Never say that again to me you little bitch!”

Mizael gasped at Vector’s words, Vector had never cursed before, it startled him and he said “Vec, where did you learn that type of language?” and Vector said “I heard nanny Don say that word to one of the bigger kids when they were crying, and you whine a lot so I thought it would be the same for me to use it, you are a little bitch.”

“O-oh… okay..” Mizael said a little offended and they heard rustling in the bushes and Vector stood in front of Mizael. “Don’t start crying! It is probably just a squirrel or something, whiner Mizael!” Mizael was shaking a little because of the warnings.

“No! No I bet it is the kidnapper! Vec, Vec we should run..” Mizael whispered, Vector groaned and held Mizael’s hand tightly “Shut your whiney face! I won’t let them get us.”

Vector clenched Mizael’s hand tighter as he stood in front of his friend. A green haired man in a suit stepped out of the bushes, Vector still held his ground.

“Two little kids like you shouldn’t be wandering off, the woods are treacherous.. I’d hate to see two young kids get hurt…” The man said with a decent smile on his face, Vector still did not trust this man. “Stay away from Mizael and I!” Vector yelled; Mizael backed away not wanting this man to come any closer.

“Where are two little kids like you headed?” The man asked and Vector said “None of your business you little bitch!” Mizael then asked “Mister what is your name?”

“My name is Mr. Heartland, what I do is not important but my name is Heartland.” Vector just stared at the man, his suit looked a little dirty and unclean. “Why do you care if we’re in school or not?” Vector asked; Mr. Heartland smiled down at them “My you have some course language there, how old are you and the other boy?”

“I’m six and Mizael is seven!” Vector told Mr. Heartland who just stared at them both and then asked what grade they were in. “I’m in kindergarten and so is Mizael!”

“Are you two kids fucking stupid?” Mr. Heartland asked and Vector and Mizael had never heard that word before, they were confused. “What does fucking mean?” Vector asked and told Mr. Heartland that he only knew the word bitch. 

“Do you know what it is like to be a real bitch?” Mr. Heartland asked Vector who was not aware what the word meant. “Also I’m going to show you what fucking means.”

“But we should get to school…” Mizael said and Mr. Heartland grabbed both their little arms and he told them “No why don’t we have a fun ride in Mr. Heartland’s car…”

“But nanny Don said that getting in strangers cars is dangerous…” Mizael whined and Vector said, “Don’t be a little bitch, Mr. Heartland is being nice to us! And he said he has candy, don’t you want candy?” and Mizael whined about how he wanted to see Durbe.

“I’m sure your little friend could be in the back of my van…” Mr. Heartland said and Vector and Mizael got in the back of the van and Mr. Heartland got in the back of the van too and yelled, “Drive!” to the driver of the van. Mizael gasped, “There is no candy!”

“Yeah where is the candy?!” Vector yelled and Mr. Heartland held the two kids down with just his two hands because they were so little, they were kicking and screaming well at least Mizael was, Vector replied “Ooh is this a game?!” and Mr. Heartland nodded his head “Yes children this is a game…” and Vector said “Cool how do I win?”

Heartland removed his belt buckle and undid his pants and let his underwear drop to the floor and he said, “You see this thing between my legs?” Vector nodded as Mizael was still crying a little. “Yeah what do I do with it?” Vector asked, Heartland told him it was like a candy, and if you kept sucking, you would find the creamy center.

“Sounds good Mister!” Vector said and wrapped his little mouth around Heartland’s cock, he began moving his little mouth up and down it and licking it. “When do I get to the center?” Vector asked as he pulled his mouth away, saliva dripping off.

“Mmm, just a little more kid…” Mr. Heartland said as he moaned as Vector licked and sucked on his cock, the little kid didn’t know what this was probably, but goddamn did that little kid have a good mouth for cock sucking. “Ahh yeah a little more kid!”

Vector sucked a little harder on Heartland’s cock and moaned into it, this sent Heartland over the edge as he came in Vector’s mouth, the white liquid dripping down Vector’s chin. “That’s your prize kid, tastes good huh?” Vector gagged a little and spit it up.

“Yuck! That’s some gross candy!” Vector shouted and Mizael was just shaking in the corner as Mizael yelled, “That’s not candy! That’s… I heard nanny Don say something about this to one of the other kids, that’s a penis!” and Vector stared “Why is it so big?”

“Come here little Mizael, I’m going to give you some candy too…” Heartland whispered seductively to the little blond haired child, Mizael kicked and screamed “No! No, I don’t want to! I have a crush, I only want to kiss and hug and do nice things with my crush!”

Vector may have sucked a cock without knowing it but he stood in front of Heartland and yelled, “No leave Mizael alone!” and Heartland pushed Vector away and told him stay out of it. “Come on kid, it’ll taste real good I promise…” Heartland said waving his penis back and forth in the air like a toy, Mizael didn’t want to and kept screaming.

The driver yelled “Heartland keep those brats quiet, god don’t you know how to quiet children? You’re always scaring them, why do you think we had to burry the last one?” and Heartland groaned because now Vector had started screaming, they both were screaming and Heartland couldn’t take the annoyance. 

“Fine you deal with them and I’ll drive!” they pulled over and stopped in the middle of a highway, they were almost to Heartland’s house, where they could do so much more.

“Hey, kids calm down, we’re almost there, how about we read a story?” The man with blond and teal hair said, Mizael quieted down a bit. “What kind of story…?”

“Do you like dragons kid?” The older boy asked and Mizael nodded his head, Vector told the man that Mizael really loved dragons, the older boy told Mizael when they get to Heartland’s house that he’d show him a really cool dragon toy.

“What is your name mister?” Mizael asked as he sat on the older boy’s lap as he told him a story, he went on about how there were two kinds of dragons that would battle and fight all the time until one day they settled their differences. Mizael nodded his head “That’s a nice story, will you show me the dragon at your house?”

Kaito grinned a little “Sure kid, what is your name?” and he said his name was Mizael, Kaito pat Mizael’s head and smiled “That’s a nice name for a kid like you.”

Kaito leaned in close and whispered “Don’t worry I won’t let Heartland touch you…” Mizael widened his eyes “What was that, that he did to my friend Vector…?”

“Don’t worry about it…” Kaito told him; they arrived at the house and the van opened up as Kaito picked up the two kids and dropped them off inside. “Nice house huh?”

“Can you show me the dragons?” Mizael asked and Kaito took Mizael’s hand and told him of course he would, he took him to the bedroom that was covered in dragon statues. “Whoa I like this one!” Mizael said as he held onto the dragon statue as he pets it.

“Do you want to ride a dragon?” Kaito asked, Mizael nodded his head, Kaito brought out a strange looking dragon toy. “Here sit on this.” Kaito told him and began to remove Mizael’s shorts and underwear, strangely Mizael was okay with this.

“Why do I have to ride it almost naked mister Kaito?” Mizael asked and Kaito told him that, that was a unique naked dragon and that you could only ride it with your pants off and your underwear off. “Oh..” Mizael said and Mizael sat on it and felt his butt cheeks clench around the dragon like toy and Kaito turned a knob and it began to vibrate.

“A-ah… mister Kaito what is this f-feeling…?” Mizael asked as he felt his body shaking with pleasure as the item vibrated inside of him, he was rubbing his body against it and the sheets, Kaito was watching with a smirk on his face. “Just let your body do what it wants.”

Mizael couldn’t say much as he was moaning and his body was shaking with pleasure, he yelled out “M-mister Kaito! I-I feel a feeling what do I do?” and Kaito put Mizael’s shaft into his hand and rubbed his thumb across the tip, it was turning purple.

“Just let your body take its natural course..” Kaito whispered and Mizael groaned and he came all over Kaito’s hand as he sprayed out onto the bed, Mizael whined, “This feels weird!” and Kaito began to lick at Mizael’s cock, licking off the white liquid.

“See felt good huh?” Kaito asked and leaned in and kissed Mizael’s cheek, Mizael gasped a little “I-I guess…” and Kaito held Mizael in his lap. “Do you want to ride a real dragon?” and Mizael nodded his head “Y-yeah do you know one?”

“Yes, do you want to see it?” Kaito asked and Mizael yelled, “Yes! Yes I do!” and Kaito took off his pants to reveal his long hard erection, Mizael stared at it. “Hey that’s a penis”

“Do you want to ride it, the coast of a ride is free for you…” Kaito said as he sat Mizael’s ass against his cock, Mizael had got the vibrator removed from his ass already, Kaito knew this kid was young and he too was only eighteen. “How old are you kid?”

“Mizael…” Mizael said and Kaito corrected himself “Sorry, Mizael, how old are you?” and Mizael said he was seven; Kaito couldn’t do this to a seven year old could he? Hell yeah he could, he didn’t care, he thought this seven year old was hot. 

“Are you ready for your first time?” Kaito asked and Mizael whimpered “I-If it is with you sure…” and Kaito was in awe from how this kid would just give up his virginity. “I’ll go slow okay?” Kaito said and inserted the dick into Mizael’s ass, Mizael whined as he felt the new sensation inside of him, he felt like everything was wrong with this.

“I-Isn’t it bad for two men to do this?” Mizael asked and Kaito said “No, it is fine as long as you both want it and agree, you want this don’t you?” and Mizael was not sure if he wanted this, he trembled as he felt Kaito’s cock furthering his body for exploration.

“K-Kaito…” Mizael moaned as he felt the cock pushing against his virgin ass walls, he moaned as he felt it trying to scuttle inside more, Mizael whined “K-Kaito! I don’t know if I can take all this…” and Kaito pat his head “Y-You’ll be fine!”

He hit Mizael’s prostate causing him to moan out in a little pain because this was the first time he had, had sex with anyone and his ass was so tight. “K-Kaito please!” 

“Please what my sexy seven year old?” Kaito whispered as he thrust in and out, and in and out, Mizael groaned as he climaxed on Kaito’s cock, it was warm and moist, Kaito groaned as he threw his head back as he moaned and came in Mizael’s ass.

“Was that a fun thing kid?” Kaito asked Mizael and Mizael had no words as he had fallen asleep, Kaito decided to leave him there, he checked in the living room and Vector was riding Heartland’s cock. “Oh.. I see you are enjoying yourselves.”

“How was fucking that other kid Kaito?” and Kaito replied “Mizael was alright, he is a pretty cute kid, not as nice as the boyfriend I have.” 

Heartland stared “Boyfriend Kaito? And you’re banging little kids?” and Kaito replied “It is always the same thrill, you understand…” and Heartland replied “This is the first time you actually had sex with any of them, what is the difference?”

“I like this one…” Kaito said as he told Heartland about why he liked Mizael and Heartland told him that if his boyfriend found out they would both be arrested. Kaito nodded “I know… I wonder if this kid has a family or something maybe I could..”

Heartland laughed, “Are you thinking of adopting them?” and Kaito nodded “Yeah I want Mizael…” and Heartland stared “What about Vector?”

“You adopt him, you like banging him so much.” Kaito told him and Heartland could agree, they would get this tomorrow but for now they would send the kids off to school they had only missed a few minutes. “I’ll go wake up Mizael…” Kaito said

Kaito woke up Mizael and told him that he and Vector needed to go back to school and Mizael nodded “Okay are you going to take us back?” and Kaito looked at Heartland “Are we?” and Heartland nodded his head “Yeah get in the van…”

Heartland picked up Vector and they walked outside and he chucked Vector into the van like a football, Vector fell against the metal and whined, “You little bitch!”

“Don’t use that course language with me!” Heartland yelled and Vector crossed his arms and said nothing more, Kaito set Mizael gently inside unlike Heartland. “You don’t tell anyone what happened okay? Or we’ll get in trouble…”

“Why?” Mizael asked and Kaito told him that they would get in trouble because they were supposed to be in school and that wouldn’t there parents get mad. Mizael yawned “I told you that Vec and I are orphans…” and Kaito knew that he just wanted to make sure.

“Ok Heartland drive!” Kaito told Heartland and they drove off where they had picked up the kids and dropped them off and told them that they would see them again, Mizael shrugged and followed Vector to school. 

When Vector and Mizael arrived at school everyone was worried and they said that they were just chucking rocks at ducks and everyone believed them. Mizael didn’t want to get Kaito in trouble because then he’d lose his new friend. Vector didn’t care, he liked sucking dick.

“Ok class well today we are drawing pictures…” Mr. Ukyo said and Mizael and Vector nodded and Mizael ran up to Durbe and hugged him. “Durbe! Durbe I had the best experience I..” but then Vector reminded him not to say anything.

So Mizael told his best friend never mind that it was not important and the teacher asked Vector where he learned the word sugar daddy and Vector replied, “Someone told me they are my sugar daddy…” and Mr. Ukyo stared “W-who?”

“None of your business you little bitch…” Vector said and Ukyo groaned, “Wash that mouth of yours out!” and Vector stared “Ok! I need to from all the co—“ he stopped talking because Mizael told him to shut up about it and they went on about their day.

They had gone home soon and were back at the orphanage and told nanny Don Thousand how there day was but left out that they had met two men on their way to school.

They went to bed expecting to see the two men very soon, they went off to sleep.


End file.
